


哀兵必胜

by gongzihaohuai



Category: Original Work, 耽美 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongzihaohuai/pseuds/gongzihaohuai
Summary: 作者id：公子好坏微博名：@公-子-好-坏网上始于2008年3月28日  已完结





	1. Chapter 1

1．  
我抱着一大堆资料走出公司，迎来各色的目光，探究，猜疑，庆幸，大家都私下猜测着我这个备受老板重视的员工突然辞职，是因为找到了更好的下家，还是不满现在的待遇。

不过很遗憾，让我做出辞职决定的只是一张喜帖，确切地说，是我们老板张韶结婚的喜帖。

刚才在他办公室递上辞职书时，他很恼火的问：“你这是干什么？！”

“辞职。”我冷淡的回答他。

他皱着眉，困难的解释：“周斐，我对你的感情，你应该清楚，这场婚姻只是……”

我冷笑道：“只是一场交易？张总，我很清楚，在你眼里什么都是可以做交易的！”

“可你这又是为了什么？”张韶难以理解的摇头。

你终究还是不懂我，我的爱情不做交易！

突然之间，张韶的所作所为变得很虚伪，我直截了当地问：“张总，我的薪水今天可以结了吗？”

张韶看了许久，才开口：“你去财务领吧。”

在我走到门口时，他忽然开口：“周斐如果你想回来，我随时欢迎。”

我没有回头，停留在门把的手毫不犹豫的打开了门，将这个我爱了三年的男人关在身后。

三年前，我庆幸我遇到了张韶，那时他还没有如今的成就，但我义无反顾的放弃了进入别的公司的机会，留在他身边帮他，我以为我不仅成为了他的帮手，也成为了他的爱人。

可三年的时间可以改变很多东西，张韶想要的东西越来越多，他很快明白权力可以帮他更快地得到他想要的一切，所以他决定与某高官的女儿喜结连理，而在外面进修的我却一无所知，直到我回来，那张鲜红的喜帖才告诉了我一切。他以为我可以理解，甚至可以继续我们的关系，可他看错了我，我要是他所想得那样，我就不会留在他身边了。

“砰！”一个很大的冲力撞在我身上，我正胡思乱想，没留意手中的纸箱被摔了出去，“哗啦”，纸箱里的资料散落了一地。看着满地的资料，我的怒火压抑不住了，猛地抬头对上罪魁祸首的眼睛，他被我的表情吓了一跳，不由得结巴道：“对……对不起……”

一张年轻的面孔，上面写了歉意，我不想迁怒于人，所以埋头将散落在地上的资料一点一点捡起来，罪魁祸首大概也不好意思，也蹲在地上捡，嘴里不住地说着“对不起”。

当我捡起一张我曾经的广告设计图，上面却不知道被哪个路人踩上了脚印，这样的设计图是没有人会看的，对于我来说，它就只是废品。我忽然想明白了，忍不住大笑起来，惹得那个罪魁祸首也看向我。

我不住地笑，并一把将他手中收集好的资料塞进纸箱，捡好所有的资料后，我将它们扔进了离我最近的垃圾箱，回头却看到罪魁祸首跟在我身后，神情古怪的看着我。

我走过去拍拍他的肩说：“兄弟，你要是觉得对不起我呢，就请我喝酒吧。”

就这样，我和他走进了附近的酒吧，我不知道自己喝了多少，但我知道我说了很多，很多关于我和张韶的事情，最后好像我还争着跟他结帐，再后来，就是我酒醒之后，我躺在张韶为我买的床上，床头放着我的钥匙，手机。

我疲倦的躺在床上，暗暗感谢那个不知名的人，起码让我找到一个可以倾吐的人，本以为事情就这样完结了，谁知我们还会相遇。


	2. Chapter 2

２．  
离开张韶的公司后，我开始重新寻找工作，因为我的专业和经验，很快便在一家广告公司找到了一份工作，一切从头开始，我竟像回到２０出头的年龄，干劲十足，勤奋的工作，不错的业绩，一年后，我就成为了公司的骨干。

一年前，我搬出了张韶曾我们准备的房子，我住进了廉价的民宅，那段忙碌的时间，让我筋疲力尽，即使有消遣，也会避开曾经跟张韶认识的那个酒吧——南风。

没想到一年后，我再次走进南风，居然可以这样平静，没有伤感，到时多了些感触，爱或不爱，我都选择干脆利落。

想到这里我忍不住笑起来，恰好此时，有个人过来搭讪：“嗨，一个人？”

“是，你呢？”我在别的酒吧里也遇到过这样上来搭讪的同类，所以多少对一夜情没有排斥感，更何况，我也有正常的生理需求。

“当然，”那人笑着在我身旁坐下，向酒保要了两杯酒，递给我，“你不经常来这里吧，原来没见过你。”

我环视了一下四周，的确，自从认识张韶后，我就没来过这里了，这里的变化也很大，灯光越来越光怪陆离，音乐越来越诡异，如果不是店名还叫南风，我还真不确定这里是我和张韶相识的地方。

“经常在别的吧泡，这里很少来。”我晃了晃酒杯，呷了一口，“你经常这样跟陌生人搭讪？”

他笑得很缥缈：“大家都是寂寞才来这里的，也都很希望别人主动，难道你不是吗？”

他很坦白，所以我们还算聊得比较愉快。

聊了大概一个多小时，我笑着说：“我去趟洗手间。”

他吃吃笑道：“要不要我陪你？”

这话是很明显的邀请，可是我很挑地方，更没有雅兴在公用的洗手间里快活，于是笑着摇头：“等我一下就好。”

我在洗手间里方便的时候，隔间里的动静很大，心想，还真有人不挑地方。随后，里面的粗喘，碰撞，呻吟，强烈刺激着我的神经，我大步走出洗手间，想快点找那个还在位置上等我的人排遣一下。

走过去，他笑盈盈的望着我，我一把拉起他，就往外面走，虽然路过很多人，但他跟在我后面居然一点都不费力，大概是我太急切了，一不小心，与刚从洗手间出来的人撞在一起，我侧脸一看，便愣住了，被我撞得人也愣住了，显然他认出了我，在昏暗的灯光下，看不真切他的脸色，但他衣衫不整的样子，让我一下子联想到刚才在洗手间的状况。

我们都愣在那里，直到那人过来拍拍我，我却无意识的松开了拉那人的手，一把按住了他，对那人笑道：“对不起，有点事忘了。”

没等那人开口，我便拉起他往外走，他被我带出了南风，我什么话也没有说，抬手打车，把他推进了车里，自己在他身旁坐下，对司机说：“去ｘｘｘ街。”

车子开得不慢，我的住处也不算远，但是我们之间的沉默无形中增加了距离，拖延了时间，就连司机都感觉出我们之间的不对劲，所以一路上什么也不敢说，只是安静的开车，生怕自己一出声，就车毁人亡了。

我内心里微微的叹息，怎么会是这样，我是不是该也帮他一把，为他做点什么。


	3. Chapter 3

３．  
打开我住处的门，把他推进浴室：“去把自己弄干净。”看他呆站在那里不动，冷笑道：“你不会想让我帮你吧。”

他抬起头，似笑非笑的问：“你……同情我？”

“哼，我可没那么多同情心，”我扫了一眼他，“我只是给你个改变的机会，你可以接受，也可以拒绝。”

他看了看我，转身走进浴室，关上门，不久就传来“沙沙”的水声，我坐在客厅的沙发上，倒了杯凉水给自己降温，看来以后还是少去南风为妙，总发生我难以控制的事情。

不多时，浴室门打开了，他的脚步声在我身后停下来，忽然，我熟悉的浴液味道，从身后涌过来，他居然从身后搂住我：“先生，想在哪里做？”

我的心猛跳了好几下，来不及多想挣开他的手臂，怒气冲冲的面对着他略显无辜的表情：“你干什么？！”

“先生，我决定接受你给我的机会啊。”他边说边扯开身上的浴衣，我忽然明白了，他以为我是要他用身体作为代价，那和张韶对我有什么区别吗？

“啪”一巴掌落在他线条鲜明的脸上，我不知道我是在生他气还是在生自己的气：“你给我听好了，我用来帮你的钱，你要一分不少的还给我！！”

说完，我进到卧室拿出一套床上的用品扔在沙发上，冷冷得说：“以后你睡这里！”

“砰”一声，我把卧室门紧紧关上，直到第二天才打开。

让我诧异的是，我的餐桌上居然摆好了早餐，他正从厨房出来，我感到一阵欣慰，他总算明白我的意思了。

“你叫什么？”我边吃边问，没想到这么好吃。

他含糊的反问：“你经常这样带陌生人回来？”

我差点噎到，他什么意思，我瞪了他一眼：“我的私生活还要向你汇报？”

他低头吃饭，沉默了许久，我有些不忍心：“我叫周斐，你呢？”

“钟卿。”他嘟囔着一句。

“啥？钟情？是一见钟情的钟情吗？”我打趣道。

“你说什么就是什么吧。”没想到这家伙这么没情趣。

我吃完早饭，说：“这是生活费，这是钥匙，如果我丢了什么东西，你一定会被通缉的。”

“为什么？”他不解的问。

我举起手机把他的样子拍下来，随即点点头：“不错，挺上相的。忘了告诉你，我是做广告的，想在各大报纸通缉你还难不倒我。”

“你！”他似乎明白我为什么忽然给他拍照的原因了。

在公司，我找了不少关于工作和进修的报纸，杂志全部打包带回家了，进门第一件事就是将这堆东西扔给钟卿。在我的威逼利诱之下，钟卿开始在报纸上找工作，因为他没什么学历，只能找些体力活来做，我鼓励他可以抽空报个培训班之类的，钱我来出。他毫不客气的选了个最贵的培训班——烹饪班

我咬咬牙说：“记得赶快赚钱，赶快还钱。”

让我感到高兴的是，钟卿找了份还不错的工作，在超市搬运货物，虽然收入不多，但是我看得出他干得很开心。


	4. Chapter 4

４．  
他在超市的工作是倒休，所以一轮到他休息的时候，他就会在家里练习培训班的课程，当然也便宜了我。

“等你学业有成，我可以介绍你去一家饭店，那里赚得比超市多。”我吃饱后，随手拿出最近正在忙的策划，便翻看边说。

“如果……我还完你钱，是不是就不能再住在这里了？”他的声音很小，一开始我都没有听明白，后来才反应过来，抬头看看他，也用很小的声音问：“你想留下？”

他点头，却不敢看我，我想他大概怕我拒绝他吧。

“你今年多大了？”我试探的问他。

“２４。”他依然低着头，不肯看我。

可他的回答却让我一头冷汗，他２４？我还以为他只有２０呢，唉，莫非是我老了？不由想起和张韶的日子，那时我也这么年轻，往事不堪回首。

“嗯，你现在还年轻，所以不会考虑以后的事情，”看到他终于抬头看我了，我开始循序渐进的引导他，“再过两年，你就要考虑结婚生子等等很多事情……”没等我说完，他就打断了：“那你多大了？”

我一愣：“我？我２８了。”

“你不也没有结婚生子吗？”他理所应当的反问我。

“我跟你不一样。”我忍不住反驳他。

“怎么不一样？”他不耻下问。

“我？我是同志，也就是同性恋，”我第一次在一个跟我没有任何关系的人面前承认我的性向，“可你不是，你做那个不是为了钱吗？”

看到他点头，我知道自己的解释成功了，可他下面的话却又让我跌到谷底：“可我跟他们做也不排斥。”

“钟卿，”这是我第一次这么正式的叫他的名字，“踏入这个圈子付出的代价太大了，你还年轻应该考虑清楚。”当初我为了和张韶在一起，不顾家里的反对留在这里，后来我们的关系被家里撞破，我就干脆承认了自己的性向，结果可想而知，他们就再没有逼我回家了，这样的儿子是家里的耻辱，何必让家里蒙羞呢。

钟卿忽然抱住我，将头埋在我的肩头：“周斐，如果，如果我喜欢你呢，你还会让我走吗？”

他的话犹如平地一声雷，震得我半天没回过味来，可以吗？我接受他，我正在交战中，忽听到钟卿喃喃的说：“这样子我就可以省下房租，现在在外面租房子很贵的。”

结果就是我直接一脚把他踢出屋子，好吧，我承认我动心了。可这小子也太混蛋了。

之后，钟卿不遗余力的讨好我，生怕我现在就把他轰出去，我想自己也没必要跟他一般计较了，渐渐对他也没有那么差的脸色了。


	5. Chapter 5

我现在的广告公司要与张韶公司合作一个项目，老总认为我跟那里人比较熟，就派我出马，我倒没有什么担心，做好企划书，专程送到张韶的公司，一般情况下，都是由广告部经理接待，不知为何，今天张韶很有空，居然专门接待我。

接过企划书，他大致翻看了一下，然后抬头看看我：“两年没见，你好象瘦了。”

我心中冷笑，张韶套近乎的话越来越虚伪，我整天吃某人的饭菜都发福了。嘴上却客气道：“谢谢张总关心，企划书有什么问题尽管提，我会做到尽善尽美的。”

听到我虚伪的回答，张韶不由得一愣，然后叹了口气：“周斐，你说我该拿你怎么办？已经两年了，你还不肯回来吗？”

“张总，听闻张夫人已有了身孕，恭喜啊。”我不冷不热的回敬他，没想到两年他还是不明白我为什么离开。

张韶的脸色一下子变得很难看，沉默了片刻：“周斐，我知道我对不起你，可是……可是我母亲很想抱孙子，所以……你再等我一年，不，半年，只要孩子出生，我就和她离婚，我们重新开始。”

我打量着张韶，他已经进入中年，身体微微发福，但面容却保持的很好。可他并没有因为岁月而成熟，反而变得更加自私了。他一味的考虑只是自己，他可以在需要的时候伤害爱他的人。

我笑了，庆幸的笑了，还好当初我毫不犹豫的走开了。

“张总，我还约了人，如果企划有什么问题，派人去公司找我吧。”我委婉的说着，然后迈着骄傲的步子走出了他的办公室。

几天后，钟卿告诉我，他发了奖金，要请我吃饭。正好赶到周五，我就让他直接到公司来找我，我们可以吃晚饭在回家。

谁知，张韶这个不速之客却来了，他亲自送来了企划书，我扫了一眼表，还有１０分钟就可以下班了。于是我说：“麻烦张总亲自跑一趟了，有什么问题吗？”

张韶笑着点点头：“有点问题，可以谈谈吗？”

“好，请说吧。”我倒了杯水给他，作出一幅准备长谈的架势。

“呃……你快下班了吧？不如咱们找个地方边吃边谈。”张韶看了一眼手表说。

他选这个时间来自然是个目的，我会看不出来。我笑盈盈地说：“张总，抱歉，我约了人了，你要是不急呢，咱们就周一再说。”

仿佛配合我的话声一般，钟卿的声音在门外响起：“请问，周斐在哪个办公室？”

随后他敲门而入，第一眼却落在张韶身上，然后略显疑惑的看着我。张韶探究的目光也在钟卿身上不住的打量。

“你先外面稍等片刻，我跟客户有点话谈。”我示意他先出去，其实也是做个张韶看的，让他知难而退。

果然他自觉地走人了，我知道张韶同我一样都是高傲的人，所以做不出低三下四的事情，他今天的所作所为已经是极限了。

“看什么看，怎么你看上他了？”我打趣钟卿。

“他就是你的恋人？”他好容易才收回目光。

“错，是曾经的。”我没想到我也可以这么轻松的说出这么一句话的一天。

“什么？！”钟卿听到我要去外地（总部）培训的事情很吃惊。

“就一个月，四个星期，很快的。”我安慰他，虽然我们谁也没有捅破那层关系，但我们之间的感觉已经让我有了恋人的感觉。


	6. Chapter 6

６．  
在外地的培训很忙，等到终于可以休息的时候才能给家里打电话，可钟卿好像也很忙，每次说不了两句话，就能听出他的困意，我自然也不好再说下去。

可到了第三周时，我不管几点往家里打电话都没有人接，这让我很担心，直到我打过去后，一个女声接听了那个电话。

“喂？”

我一愣，以为自己打错了，试探的问：“请找一下钟卿。”

“噢，你稍等。”电话那头传来女人的喊声，“钟卿，你朋友的电话。”朋友？钟卿是这么介绍我的身份。

“喂？周斐吗？”钟卿的声音如故，听不出任何不妥，他甚至没有解释一下那个女人是谁。

“是啊，想问你的生活费够吗？”我极力保持声音的平稳。

“够了，培训班已经毕业，找了家不错的饭店工作。”他似乎笑得很开心，是啊，有了事业，也有了女人当然开心了。

“噢，我还有事，先挂了。”我淡淡地说。

“好，有空联系。”没等我说话，他那边就挂断了，那么迫不及待吗？

剩下的日子，我是一天一天挨着过来的，不断地告诉自己，他从来没有承诺过什么，甚至从来没有挑明之间的关系，只是我自己一厢情愿的以为，他与我有一样的想法。

培训期间，听说这次培训的人员有申请调回总部的机会，刚来时听到这个消息，觉得与自己毫不关系，可现在，我不由得考虑自己是不是应该换个地方。我忽然很想笑，原来的自己做事从来不给自己留后路，可现在的我已经开始为自己考虑后路，连弄清楚真相的勇气都没有。

一个月的时间，不短也不长，所以我准时坐上了返程的飞机，也准时出现在机场外，公司专门派车来接，然后大家有出去ＨＡＰＰＹ一下。当我回到家时，已经深夜了，我疲惫的打开门，却被睡在沙发上的女人吓了一跳，她也被灯光照醒，面目呆滞的看着我，好久才反应过来：“你是周斐？”

我点头，她忙爬起来说：“钟卿也没说你今天回来，……”

他恐怕早忘了我这个人的存在。“没事，你睡吧，我这就走。”我累得不想多说，转身替她关上了门，先随便找个旅馆过一夜吧，什么问题等明天再说吧。

我睡得昏昏沉沉的，手机却响个不停，好容易摸到接听，传来钟卿焦急的声音：“周斐，你在哪里？”

“呃？我不知道。”我迷迷糊糊的回答，“再让我睡会。”说完，我就挂断了电话。很幸运他没再打过来。

等我彻底清醒过来，我直接回拨了钟卿的手机，过了好久，才有人接听：“喂？”

“钟卿，找我什么事？”我清醒的问。

“你昨天回来怎么也不说一声？”他的声音略显抱怨，嫌我吓倒你女人了？

“嗯，不会有下次了，我被公司外调，房子暂时让给你们了”我顿了顿说，“记得把欠我的钱和房租还给我。”

“外调多久？”钟卿最关心的当然是这个了。

“估计也要２，３年，要是表现好，就留下来。”我装作若无其事地说。

可钟卿连个表情都没给，手机里直接传来“嘀嘀嘀”挂机的声音，气得我真想杀过去，晃着钟卿的衣领问他，你还是不是人啊！老子都要走了！


	7. Chapter 7

７．  
我暂时住在小旅馆里，公司每天都去，但是提不起工作的动力，大家都以为我是要调走了，所以心不在焉。老板对我不错，自然也就挣一只眼闭一只眼。

我浑浑噩噩的好像在等待着什么，可是等来的却不是我想要的，张韶不知道从哪里听到我要外调的消息，立马跑来找我。

“你真的要走？”张韶前不久刚跟他的妻子离婚。

“嗯。”我有气无力的说。

“我已经做好一切准备等你回来了，为什么你还要走？”

“不为什么，只想换换环境而已。”

“难道因为那个钟卿？你知道他隐瞒了你多少事情吗？你知道他的过去吗？”

他的话让我变得警觉，什么意思？难道张韶曾经见过钟卿？大概看到我神色有变，张韶认为我动摇了，开始不住地说：“他在南风可是出了名，他从未告诉过你吧！”

“闭嘴！”我怒吼道，我怎么回不知道他的过去，是我极力想挽救他，可眼前这个人却想用过去诋毁他，“他的事情我都知道，用不着你来告诉我！！”

我心乱极了，但又非常清明，为什么突然在我培训期间，钟卿突然有了女人，他明明还有两个月的课程才结束的培训，怎么提前结束了，甚至连超市的工作都辞掉了，原来原因都在这里，是张韶威胁他，这个自私的男人居然……

甩开张韶的手臂，怒目相向：“张韶，我真后悔我这辈子怎么会认识你！”

跳上刚停稳的车，直接报了家门，车子一路畅通无阻，我冲进家门，钟卿正安静的坐在沙发上，看到我进来，他忽然笑起来，然后站起来：“我就知道，你一定会回来的。”

我毫不犹豫的扑过来一把抱住他：“你个傻瓜，怎么不早说！”

“那个……周斐，我现在说还来得及吗？”放开他后，钟卿小心翼翼的问。

我故作思考的样子，看他一脸紧张，忍不住笑了：“好，你说吧，一字一句，不许有任何隐瞒。”

“是。”他严肃的保证。

但由于我这两天一直风餐露宿，所以我决定他先填饱我的肚子，再坦白从宽。

可当我听完他告诉我的一切，我差点操刀砍了他，这个家伙居然是个阴险的小人，他简直太卑鄙了，太无耻了，哼哼！！正当我想不到该怎么一解我心头之恨时，他很识时务的狗腿道：“以后唯周斐之命是从。”

恩，这还差不错。心理稍微平衡了一点。


	8. Chapter 8

８．  
钟卿的自白书

那天我会撞到你，完全是有原因的，那个……是因为我的钱包被偷了，我所有的证件和现金都在里面，我当时只想追上他，结果就撞上了你。

你愤怒的眼神让我把所有解释的话都吞回肚子里，只能站在那里跟你道歉，（周斐：就这么简单？钟卿：周大人圣明，前些日，有个算命的说我红鸾星动，却不可避免的破财。周斐：……）

后来就被你莫名其妙的拉去喝酒，然后你又说了很多话，我自然知道你失恋了，所以我就对你有了想法。（周斐：等等，我记得那天应该是你请客吧，可你的钱包不是丢了吗？钟卿：那个……后来是你抢着付账，说别跟你客气。周斐握拳ING，钟卿抱头ING）

后来你付帐的时候，我看到你钱包里的照片，我认出了张韶，不是你想的那样，我们只是都在南风玩，自然就认识了，但不是很熟。

第二天我急着出去挂失我的证件和信用卡，等我跑完那些事情再回你家找你，那个房子已经易主，我当时很失落，忽然想到照片上你和张韶是在南风拍的，就去南风那里，希望能再遇到你。可没想到你居然一年后才出现。（钟卿深情的望着周斐，周斐冷笑道：别岔开话题，你怎么会出现在洗手间里？）

因为那天我有事去晚了，一个朋友告诉我，他看到你来了，而且进了洗手间，我便迫不及待的追进去，谁知道，里面……我以为是你，所以一脚把门给踹开了，结果坏了人家的好事，大家扭扯了几下而已，我就赶快跑出来，没想到就撞到你了。（周斐：扭扯几下而已？我怎么听说，后来那人每次见到你都唯恐比之不及啊。钟卿：呵呵呵呵……）

看到你时，我简直觉得像在做梦，而你居然按住我的手，你知道那一刻我多怕你感觉到我的心跳，（周斐：我那个时候就想收拾你！！飞舞在钟卿头顶的桃心破碎了）

跟着你回来的路上，我大概猜出你误会了我，本来打算解释，可你的那番话，让我在浴室做出了决定，如果这是个接近你的机会，我就一定要把握住。（周斐：卑鄙无耻的家伙！！钟卿：嘿嘿，这叫计策。）

其实我一直提心吊胆的怕你发现，所以连手头上的工作都暂时停了，专心在超市打工，想我一个脑力劳动者居然还要去搬货物，（周斐：等等，你到底是做什么工作的？钟卿：你居然不知道？周斐：你不是要自白吗？钟卿：人家……人家是操盘手了。周斐：你应该很有钱吧？快点还钱！！钟卿：……）

后来在你的办公室不是遇到了张韶嘛，他认出了我，也看出我对你有想法了，所以他私下里找我，让我不要纠缠你，不然就把我的事情告诉你，我本来就不担心他告发我，但你始终不明确态度，我就只好将计就计了。（周斐：你是不是应该先坦白张韶耀告发的事情？钟卿：就是我的过去了。周斐：说具体的！！）

就是我以前在南风ｐａｒｔｎｅｒ换得比较勤，那会还不懂事，以为性就是爱了，所以比较荒唐，大家都是男人，你应该可以理解吧。（周斐：哼哼，我倒要看看现在谁敢要你！！钟卿：女王陛下！！）

也许张韶真的怕我害了你，所以才会警告我，大概他还是喜欢你的。（周斐：笨蛋，我要的是爱，他给不了我。钟卿深深的望着周斐：我绝对不会把你让给别人的。）

然后我就开始装作对你冷淡，并找了ｍａｇｇｉｅ来假装女友，如果你培训回来那天住在家里，就会发现我的计划，因为那晚我在朋友家住的，ｍａｇｇｉｅ没想到你突然回来，当时慌了手脚，差点就露馅了，所以说，老天都在帮我。（周斐：你怎么知道张韶一定会去找我？钟卿：那个……是我想办法让他知道你要调动的事情，以他的个性一定会去吧。周斐：如果我听了张韶的话却没有回来，你怎么办？钟卿：嘿嘿，我已经做好准备了，如果你不回来，我就追过去。周斐：我见过不少小人，没见过你这样的小人。钟卿：嘿嘿，我这叫哀兵必胜。）

END


	9. Chapter 9

这个故事要感谢某个小弟弟，他跟我讲他一男同学亲他哈，让我YY的不行，后来打听了一下那人的长相，怎么都觉得不写点东西太对不起自己了，所以一晚上就写出来了，哈哈

对于三个人物的设定哈，我只能说他们代表了不同的人吧。

周斐：应该是那种爱恨分明的人，对爱情的投入和决绝，是我喜欢的类型。

钟卿：应该是心中仍相信爱情，但不会直接表达的类型，所以他会使点小计策，我觉得很可爱的类型。

张韶：应该是现实版的，这种人在生活中比较多，他总会选择对自己有利的，有时候太多的选择会让他失去最珍贵的。

PS：某些人总说我是后妈，我再次证明我也可以是亲妈了！！


End file.
